The Fairy Vampire Chronicles
by ShashaWriter
Summary: A vampire meets a fairy during the fairy vampire war.They meet again.It's been a thousand years, for the vampire anyway, but for the fairy it was only yesterday she pledged her love to him. What will she do when she realizes he's succumb to his nature?
1. The Reunion

Disclaimer:  
>All these characters in this story belong to Charlaine Harris and the creators of True Blood. I'm just using them for my own spin on things.<p>

Author's Note:  
>This story started out going in one direction, but I think it will take another. We'll see how things turn out. And this stor<em>y is sans <em>beta, so forgive all the mistakes. _Spoken like a true fanfiction writer . . . they are all mine. LOL! _I tried to make a different kind of story, one with all the elements of SVM, True Blood, and fiction in general. So, any parallels you see is just to bring in some familiarity. Characters from TB and SVM will be in this story, and their characters will be a bit different. A few things will be strictly my spin, so please appreciate my imagination. I am learning to write more descriptively and trying my best to pull you into the story and I hope I do so. Some things are withheld from you until later on while others will be a bit different than what you know, so please bear with me and all will be explained in due time._  
>(Hey if Alan Ball can do it . . .)<em>  
>Oh and it's rated M for a citrus lemony reason, and <em>Eric and Sookie are bit OOC, but you'll see why when you read, and there is an analysis on the characters on my profile if you are interested in reading that. <em>Ultimately I wanted to create a world where readers can enjoy Eric and Sookie in a different way . . . as well as fear for them, get frustrated with them, and love them dearly.

_At some point in the story I want readers to squeal and shiver with joy and excitement, as well as weep with despair. I am new to this whole writing business so take it easy, and reviews are always welcome.  
><em>

_No more long paragraphs from the Author! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>The Fairy Vampire Chronicles<em>_  
><strong>1. The Reunion<strong>_

_**Eric.**__ Present Day_

_She had not changed at all._ The soft golden blonde hair that fell pass her shoulders in loose curls, the small delicate frame of her curves, and the unmistakable fragrance of honey, wheat, and something more were all too familiar to me. _But how?_ . . . _Why?_ . . . _Why now? _All the portals between this world and hers had been sealed off years ago, I should know since I was there when it happened. At that moment, I knew my actions from then on had to be quick and calculating, so I scanned the bar for my maker, my brother, and others who might suspect her true nature. Fortunately they were not near to witness this particular encounter, but I was certain they would sense the stir in my emotions soon enough.

She stood at the entrance scanning the dimly lit room intently, and with what looked like frenzy. I had hoped that she was searching for me, but in this world what you hope is rarely ever made reality. Besides what reason would she have to search for me, I only promised to remain at her side for now until eternity, only to abandon her the very next day. The other vampires present were all under my authority, so I was at peace knowing that she would not be approached unless I allowed it. She walked towards the Long Shadow, the bartender, who was staring intently at her from his station. I blocked out the music, and movement in the bar to listen in.

"What's your poison sweetness," I heard him say in greeting, and the double meaning behind his choice of endearments did not go unnoticed.

"Poison?" she asked him and the familiar tone of her voice, although dulled out by the clatter of the bar, was able to stir up feelings I thought were long dead now.

"What's your drink?" Long Shadow said again for clarity.

She giggled nervously and said, "No drink for me, but I thank you. I am however searching for a vampire. Will you help me?" _Did she have to sound so fucking enticing?_ I thought leaning forward in my throne.

Long Shadow was native American, and a relatively young vampire, therefore he was not tipped off by her manner of speaking, but any other vampire that lived as long as I had would know exactly what she was before she even entered the building. It was something in the way her kind disturbed the air. You could always tell when a fairy was near by the actions of other vampires in close proximity. There were nearly six vampires present at Fangtasia, and all six of them moved from their post and closer to the fairy. She was like catnip, or some other irresistible thing, to vampires.s

"Why would a pretty thing like you be looking for something as mean and as vicious as an undead vampire?" I was curious about this myself. _Was I the vampire?_

She did not answer for a while only looking around to see if she might find this vampire herself. When she finally turned back to Long Shadow, she leaned forward and whispered, "He is my friend. I lost him for a while, but I was told that I'd be able to find him here." She straightened herself. "Besides he isn't at all vicious. He's as full as life as any man I'd ever met."

"Yeah yeah . . .," Long Shadow had become annoyed with her. "What's his name?"

"Erik. His name is Erik." She said my name, and not the psudo-name I adopted for myself throughout the years, but my real name with the correct pronunciation.

"What? - - You mean Sheriff Northman?" Long Shadow pointed toward me and said, "Look no further Princess," and I thought it was odd that he chose that name for her, since that _was_ her correct title. Sookie, the Fairy Princess.

She twirled around and her eyes, pure blue like the sea, met with mine for the first time since she walked into the bar. That familiar constriction in my chest had me reaching at my chain for the ring I took from her so many centuries ago. I never thought I'd see her again, but there she was, dressed in the same elegant ivory gown she wore the night we slept in each other's arms . . . and the day she was ripped from me forever.

A weak smile pulled at the corner of her mouth and she took steps towards me only to stop dead in her tracks. The bright smile was replaced with a frown, and for the first time, in a long while, her blood spoke to me. Confusion, hurt. . . despair, there were the emotions that raced towards me. I didn't understand until I felt the touch of another woman at my shoulders.

_Yvetta! _I'd completely forgotten about my own personal dancer, and the fact that she was nearly naked and in the middle of giving me a dance. "You seem so distracted tonight," she whispered in my ear, her Russian accent cooed in my ear. "Am I boring you?" When I did not answer, she came around and kneeled before me. I had not once taken my eyes from Sookie, nor had I planned to. She was staring intently at me, with her fists were balled up at her sides and her eyes rimmed with un-shed tears.

I felt Yvetta's hands smooth their way up my thighs when she said, "Perhaps it is something more you desire."

Sookie turned her back on me with a huff, and Long Shadow was now smiling at her sadistically. There was a storm of - - well of something- - stirring in me that kept me at the throne. A dormant part of me was seething to go to her and run off from this life, while other parts told me that hurting her was the only way to show her the reality of what I have become. Finally, she pushed her way pass the patrons and out of the bar.

Yvetta stood to her feet, and that's when I finally looked at her. Folding her arms over her chest, she stared daggers into my face. It is the damnedest thing, but I once found her cerulean gaze attractive. Now, I find it repulsive and greatly lacking. The tempo of the music in the bar went from slow and sensual to fast and cacophonous.

"That is all for the night," I said waving her off.

He chin jutted out and she turned on her heels. With great haste, and what I assumed was anger, she stormed out of the bar and into the back room where the dancers kept their belongings. I did not care for human tantrums, I did not care for humans. They were pets, and the living serve only one purpose and that is to serve the dead. It is my true nature, and I did not care for her feelings. I did worry, on some level, for the young woman that ran out of my bar for many reasons.

She was a fairy, a species known to be extinct and by most only a mere myth, and I was a vampire sheriff living under the reign of a vicious king that was also my maker. Even if I did not have ocular proof, I knew I was being watched and any questionable action would be magnified to the tenth degree.

I signaled Indira, my third in command, and she nodded her understanding. I needed to see Sookie, to know how she got here and why. I loved her once, but that was a long time ago. The world has evolved from the uncivilized culture I was born in to. Along the way, my true nature prevailed over my humanity and now I am not sure if the word love even applies to me anymore.

But clearly she still loved me.

()()()()

I was able to slip off the throne undetected. At first glance Indira seemed inoffensive and not worthy of a challenge in the least, but in that lied her strength. I trusted her, and if a situation were to arise she would handle it swiftly. The southern Louisiana air was thick and warm, nothing like the thin dry coolness of home. In these past few years I have thought of home more often now, I've thought of the white winters that lasted throughout the year. The small town of Shreveport was much like Sweden in the way that the climate remained the same from one season to the next, and by now I had grown used to the moist heat of the deep South.

Looking up at the night sky, I noted the population of bright stars shooting across the inky black sky. They held promise of tomorrow's sunrise and told stories of the day's events; these were stories that I would never see or experience for myself. The last time I walked in the ray of sunlight, was the day I met Sookie and it is why her being here marked the beginning of the end of our peaceful existence among humans. Nothing good could come of it.

The faint aroma of blood roused my senses, and the scent, although diluted by the open air, was distinctly Sookie. I knew it was hers instantly because my body moved towards the scent of its own volition. We shared blood many years ago, and I was surprised that our bond was still this strong after a thousand of years.

She was nearby and some how, her blood had been spilled. Suddenly the air reeked of her fear, and I could practically taste the urgency in her blood. Following her blood, I let it lead me to the back alleyway of the bar where we stored our empty wine crates and boxes. She was on her back thrashing against the heavy figure above her, struggling for her life. The vampire, that I now sensed was Godric, had her arms pinned to her sides and his head buried deep within the crook of her neck.

Within seconds, I was at her side. "Let the girl go," I said, shouting with more force and pitch than I had anticipated. I forcefully shoved him off of her, which sent him flying across the ally and crashing into a stack of crates. Dropping to the ground, I sat beside her and pulled her head off the cold hard cement, and onto my lap. She was pale, and the thrumming of her heart was receding fast.

I bit into my palm. "Drink Sookie," I commanded, thinking there was no way I would not lose her again. The day I left her was not of my own choice, but I was glad that I had a choice to save her life tonight. Her eyes scanned over my face skeptically when I brought my wrist to her mouth. She was weary of me, and a bit angry if I was reading the blood correctly, but there was no time for that. I pulled her into my lap, much like I did centuries ago, and held her close. She had no choice but to drink from me.

When her lips made contact with the thin flesh of my wrist, I relaxed. When she pulled and sucked, the tension at my neck and shoulders relieved itself and the familiar tug in my pants made me moan in need.

I leaned back onto the cement wall of the club and whispered, "Good girl."

Her body curled into mine, and I watched as her chest rose and fell in time with her sucking. Her pretty gown was ripped exposing her ample breast, and I pulled the tattered cloth over her nakedness. In truth, I wanted to drink from them. i wanted to pierce the pink flesh of her soft nipples and drink the sweet crimson nectar of life from there, but that was out of the question. She was the purest form of perfection to me and she was to remain untainted.

After a while her pulls subsided until they stopped completely. I glanced down at her and she was smiling. "Thank you Erik," she whispered softly, setting a kiss at my neck. She settled her head on my chest resting her hand under her chin. Had my hair been the length it once was, she would have twirled the ends around her finger. "You're quite welcome Sookie," I said finally and my body was ten times lighter. When she smiled into my chest, my mind fogged up with memories of the past. When I brought her closer to me, i placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Then, a sudden movement in the shadows had me on alert.

It was Godric, he was peeking out from behind a stack of boxes, and those doe grey eyes of his were watching me closely. "Who is she Eric?," he asked me carefully. "She is so beautiful and I couldn't resist the urge to taste her."

Cutting my eyes at him, I focused on the puncture wounds at her neck. There was blood seeping from them and I lowered my lips for a taste. Flattening my tongue over neck, I shut out the world to experience the taste of her again. The hushed noises of the bar, the passing of cars in the night, even Godric, were all blotted away as the taste of freedom and sunshine washed over me. _Holy Freya!_ "Oh _Sookie_," I breathed resting my forehead against her cheek. She was indeed food for the gods, and my tongue lapped up as much as I could before the wounds closed.

"You are angry with me, I can sense that." Godric spoke up stepping from behind the boxes. "Forgive me Eric . . . I was not myself. It is just that she smelled of- -,"

"Speak of this to no one," I cut him off, and rose to my feet with resting Sookie in my arms. Before he could speak another word, I turned and headed off towards the employee entrance. I could not fault Godric entirely for his actions. He was a new vampire and was not ready to withstand the allure of even a fairy hybrid like Sookie, but at the moment, I loathed him. I detested the fact that he tasted her and saw her nakedness.

"I _am_ sorry Eric," he said again before I shut the back door behind me, leaving him out there with his worthless apology.

* * *

><p><strong>Not bad for a first chapter right ?I am beta less. . . so bear that in mind when you see a mistake. <strong>

**What do you guys think of Eric, of Sookie, of Godric I'm open to all critiques?**

**How was my description. . . although it is the beginning?  
><strong>

** Hate it or are you Thirsty for more? **

**Your reviews mean a lot to me. . . so please do so. **

**Thanks you so much for reading and see you next chapter.**

**XoXo  
><strong>


	2. INSIGHT

_The Fairy Vampire Chronicles  
><em>_**2. Insight**_

_Eric has always hated me._ He has treated me like a nuisance since the day I was made vampire, and I could not recall a single kind word or gesture on his part. I supposed when you have spent over a thousand years with a maker like ours, your humanity was sure to be snuffed out sooner or later.

"I_ am_ sorry Eric," I said, and I meant it, but he only shut the door on me and left me staring at the faded "_EMPLOYEES ONLY_" sign. I wiped the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand, the scent stirred the hairs on the back of my neck and my tongue darted out to taste the remnants of her blood there. I tried to fight the blood lust, but there was no use. She overpowered my will of for control, something Eric has always stressed to be dangerous to our livelihood.

The night had taken an exciting turn when she arrived at the bar and I was wishing that I had stayed in the office. I was in the back when I sensed a shift in Eric's blood, so I slipped out to see what had alarmed him. The relationship we shared was not an easy one, but I looked up to him and didn't wish harm on him. There was no immediate danger in the bar and the tourist were happily moving about the dance floor. Yvetta, Eric's pet of sorts, was up there doing her part in keeping him entertained. He kept her to himself, and tonight she was parading around in her a mesh body suite, trying her best to gain Eric's attentions since it appeared she had lost it. He was watching a blonde woman at the bar, and I knew this because every vampire in the building seemed to be radiating towards the bar where she stood. Even Indira, who loathed humans, was bit anxious with her gaze darting from the girl to the front door. The air in the bar was drenched in a warm honey fragrance, and I wondered if it was coming from the girl. She did not seem particularly interesting to me, save her elegant dress.

When she fled the bar, after an unspoken exchange between her and Eric, I slipped out the back to get a better look at her. She was leaning on the lot's fence that stretched around the property, and her heart rate had picked up. I could hear it over the bustle of the customers in the bar, and from where I stood by the door I could also see her trembling. Outside, the air around her tasted like the bar, only more. . . or less. _I could not focus on which at the moment._ She must have caught onto my presence because her head snapped up, and the quick movement disturbed the air thickening it with her captivating scent. My fangs clicked down, piercing the skin, and I was lunging at her before I could think of anything else.

The screaming and struggling beneath me only served to excite my hunger more, and I pinned her down as I tore into the flesh of her neck. The rush of thick liquid in my mouth was like tasting innocence. It was odd to think of blood tasting that way- - but that is exactly what I tasted. Sweet, unsullied innocence and I drank of it freely. I was then being torn away from her and flung nearly ten feet into the air only to come crashing down onto a tower of boxes. The phrase _blind with lust_ never felt more real than at that moment, because my vision was blurred and I needed to regain my balance.

When the dark fog lifted, I saw Eric tenderly caring for the girl. The way his body shielded hers, and the apparent intimacy of his touch surprised me. Her well being was his main focus, and the world around him had ceased to exist. I tried to apologize, but he would not let me.

Who was this girl? Why did she make me act this way? I had never lost control like that before, and I never expected Eric to retaliate so violently. I supposed then the real question was _who_ was she to Eric?

A long black limousine pulled up into the parking lot, and I knew the rest of the night was going to be an utter disaster. The driver came out and opened the back door and another man dressed just like the driver came out and stood beside him. I made sure to wipe the corner of my mouth before the next person came out of the car, because I was sure the questions that came after would lead to me saying too much. Eric told me to speak of the encounter to no one.

Did that mean_ everyone_ . . . even Appius Livius Ocella, our king and sire who had just stepped out of the limousine.

* * *

><p><strong>JUST A SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW BUT I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS AND HAD TO GET YOU GUYS SOME INSIGHT PER SAY.<br>THERE WAS SUCH A WONDERFUL RESPONSE FROM YOU ALL, AND I AM IN TEARS AT HOW MANY ALERTS, FAVORITES, AND REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU A MILLION TIMES OVER.  
>THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE MUCH LONGER I PINKEY PROMISE. I AM STILL BETA-LESS SO ALL THE MISTAKES ARE MINE.<br>WE NEED TO GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THINGS HERE SO I WILL SEE YOU IN CHAPTER THREE.**

ONCE AGAIN THANKS A WHOLE LOT!**  
><strong>

PLEASE REVIEW!

XOXOX


End file.
